User talk:Acer4666/Season 1 stunts
To discuss the identity of a performer, please create a new section below. Try to keep them in the same order as on the main page. See the archive for discussions of "solved" performers. 12:00am-1:00am 1.1 Flight attendant I'm not sure on this, but is it possible that Joette Nichole Orman could have played this character? --William (talk) 10:07, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :Another shot of the attendant. What about Cheryl Bermeo as the performer? --William (talk) 14:17, August 9, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think it's Joette Orman - she has quite a large chest which the flight attendant lacks! ::Cheryl Bermeo: Maybe, but they both just look like fairly nondescript women to me! Tough one--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:09, August 9, 2019 (UTC) :::It's pretty hard to ID some stuntwoman since some of them tend to wear wigs, look similar to other stuntwomen and such. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:42, August 10, 2019 (UTC) 3:00am-4:00am 4.1 Penticoff double I think this may be Danny Downey. His imdb says he did stunt doubling for 2am-3am (almost the right episode!), and user:ThomasHL has recorded that he mentioned working with Eddy Donno. Plus, I think it looks just like him!--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:18, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :A shot of his side face for comparison. Does resemble him. Also Penticoff double in the following episode whose face is barely visible could also be Downey. --William (talk) 12:26, May 1, 2019 (UTC) ::OK, having seen the Larry Rogow double, I think that is Downey (so actually the right ep on imdb!) and I think it's less likely he doubled Penticoff--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:03, May 5, 2019 (UTC) 4.3 Penticoff cop I think this cop's name could be Watson or Wesson. --William (talk) 15:36, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :I think it looks more like (yet another) Wilson--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:01, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Haha! I can only make out "W" and "son" but I think you are right. Lazy props department!--William (talk) 15:05, May 2, 2019 (UTC) 4.4 Cop I think he's the same guy who played Primary escort. No idea on identity though. --William (talk) 15:43, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :Maybe Horace Knight. --William (talk) 14:19, June 3, 2019 (UTC) ::The ears and eyebrows are completely different IMO--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:54, June 3, 2019 (UTC) 4:00am-5:00am 5.5 Dan Mounts double Could potentially be Jimmy N. Roberts--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:10, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :I was thinking about Joey Anaya, or at least he could have doubled for Dan's body in the next ep. --William (talk) 05:15, August 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Joey Anaya has black hair, and it doesn't look like the Dan double who falls over is wearing a wig.--Acer4666 (Talk) 08:08, August 2, 2019 (UTC) 7:00am-8:00am 8.1 SS agent The SS agent could be Alan Oliney, who probably also doubled for Jesse D. Goins in the following episode. Though Oliney's eyebrows are a little bit thicker. --William (talk) 06:20, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :I thought it could maybe be Oliney, but I'm far from convinced that they are the same person. There don't seem to be many photos of him, esp. not from around 2001 time--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:13, May 5, 2019 (UTC) ::What about Bob Minor? --William (talk) 14:27, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm unsure - they seem to have different noses--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:54, June 3, 2019 (UTC) ::I think Tony Brubaker looks exactly like the SS agent. --William (talk) 04:21, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :::Hmm...maybe. He appeared in the couple of co-star roles in Walker, Texas Ranger in 1999. this one where he portrayed a guy name Tex and this one as Gil Stout. That's probably the best I can find so we can see if it is Brubaker. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:42, July 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::Overall I agree that the SS agent is likely Brubaker--Acer4666 (Talk) 15:09, August 20, 2019 (UTC) 8:00am-9:00am 9.1 engineer Having swapped the numbers round, 9.1 now refers to another engineer :) which I think is played by Tony Donno. His face is hardly visible, so it's another one where you have to watch it frame by frame, but I think it looks like him.--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:35, May 5, 2019 (UTC) 1:00pm-2:00pm 14.1 Kevin's double I think Jason Gray looks like Kevin Carroll's double. They have a matching left ear imo. --William (talk) 08:27, June 16, 2019 (UTC) 2:00pm-3:00pm 15.1 Ellis murderer You don't see much of him, but I think this is Allan Graf--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:06, April 25, 2019 (UTC) 5:00pm-6:00pm 18.3-18.5 bystanders File:1x18 bystander 1.jpg|Henry Kingi, Sr. File:1x18 bystander 2.jpg|Kenny Endoso File:1x18 bystander couple.jpg|18.3 & 18.4 Jimmy Halty + someone else? File:1x18 bystander 3.jpg I think that Jack and Alan Morgan run through a little corridor of Stunts Unlimited people during the chase, with Troy Gilbert at the end. Not sure on the blonde woman though--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:12, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :Agreed on Kingi and Endoso, not sure about Halty, although they didn't seem to do anything stunt-y. Only Troy gets pushed away by Morgan. Also there is an Asian glassing-wearing man whom Morgan does push away as Morgan climbs the stairs. Probably a stunt performer as well. --William (talk) 15:34, May 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Also 18.5 could be the same performer as Young (Day 2). Now I believe they are both played by SU member Melissa Stubbs. --William (talk) 03:45, July 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Might be. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:15, July 4, 2019 (UTC) ::I've noticed that the stunt performers that we have identified so far from this section just appear for the "stunty" part of the scene - i.e. the chase bit, and they don't appear before and don't appear after. However, there is a fairly stable cast of extras who appear throughout the scenes at California Plaza. The couple 18.3 & 18.4, as well as the 18.5 female bystander, and the two "ambiguous" performers, all appear throughout the earlier scenes and are also seen in the background of the following episode on the steps. This makes me think they may be "regular" background performers and not part of the stunt crew--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:49, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :::After checking the scenes I think you are right. So the staircase acrobatics duo are the only stunt performers left to identify then? Though the 18.5 woman was indeed pushed aside by Nina. --William (talk) 07:43, November 11, 2019 (UTC) 7:00pm-8:00pm 20.3 Drazen man I think this could be Dick Ziker popping up again--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:11, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :I think the man is too young to be Ziker. Any chance that Dustin Courtney could have played this character? --William (talk) 09:56, November 8, 2019 (UTC) 8:00pm-9:00pm 21.1 prison guard Possibly this is Jeff Dashnaw?--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:47, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :If he's the same person as this guy, then I think he is probably George Colucci. A picture of Colucci's SS agent during Day 8 here. --William (talk) 10:30, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think it is the same person as that guy, and I don't think either of them look particularly like George Colucci--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:11, May 28, 2019 (UTC) 21.2 prisoner Looks a bit like Gail Sherman, Buddy Joe Hooker's wife--Acer4666 (Talk) 14:34, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :I think it closely resembles her. We should be sure if it is Gail Sherman though. BattleshipMan (talk) 07:42, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah I think they have a matching nose. --William (talk) 09:05, May 24, 2019 (UTC) 21.3 assaulted prisoner Could this female inmate be played by Angela Meryl?--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:29, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :Does look like her from this angle . --William (talk) 09:06, May 24, 2019 (UTC) 9:00pm-10:00pm 22.2 Kim's kidnapper I think that is Khristian Lupo. --William (talk) 15:28, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think it's him - Lupo's jaw is lot squarer than the kidnapper's, and the kidnapper's nose is thinner--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:39, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Might be the same performer as the CTU agent who escorted Sergei Bazhaev in Day 8: 12:00am-1:00am. --William (talk) 08:57, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :::What about Ardeshir Radpour? --William (talk) 16:08, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think it's Ardeshir Rapour, given his stunt career only started in 2010--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:52, June 3, 2019 (UTC) 22.3 Kim's kidnapper I think Jeff Podgurski bears some resemblance to this guy, but I'm not certain as Jeff was born in 1955 and the kidnapper looks like 35 at most to me. Just posted here anyway. --William (talk) 10:14, August 2, 2019 (UTC) 11:00pm-12:00am 24.1 CTU guard I may be crazy but is it possible that Tony Donno doubled for this guy's corpse? The front shot does not look like Donno though, and could be John Stoneham Jr.. --William (talk) 03:44, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :I went this exact thought process yesterday!! It does kind of look like him, but I think on balance it's not him. What is even more confusing is that on the Audio commentary (at 35:46), Stephen Hopkins identifies Tony Donno as the first CTU guard, then about the second says "I think that was him again!" and they both laugh, but I think he was just joking around (/maybe made the same mistake as us!). Not sure on Stoneham Jr....--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:02, April 24, 2019 (UTC) 24.3 Drazen man I think this is either Carrick O'Quinn or Brent Fletcher. Hard to be quite sure though. Watching the episode is good for this guy, because you see different parts of his head/face at different points so it's hard to capture him with just 1 pic--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:37, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :his hairline--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:39, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Looking at the limited shots of the face, I think it looks a bit more like Carrick O'Quinn. And as per usual, I'm gonna call this one using the ears. Brent Fletcher has ears very flat against his head, and Carrick O'Quinn's ears stick out from his head more. The henchman's ears are more sticking out, closer to O'Quinn's.--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:48, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :Doesn't look like Fletcher, but not 100% sure on O'Quinn either, as there might be other stunt performers with similar hairstyle we don't know. Did he only appear in the finale? --William (talk) 15:04, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, he only appears very briefly during the part where Jack drives the van into the warehouse--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:36, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Ambiguous Boris I originally thought that former SU member Joel Kramer could have played Boris as they shared some striking resemblance imo, before realizing that it was actually his son. Anyway, just leave it here. --William (talk) 09:59, November 8, 2019 (UTC)